


Miracles Don't Exist

by NekoTiara



Series: ColdFlash Week 2017B [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Don't know what I just wrote, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mythology - Freeform, No Sex, No romantic relationship, Please Forgive me, Stupidity, angsty, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: Len is a fallen God who falls in love





	Miracles Don't Exist

**Author's Note:**

> This makes no sense at all and I'm not proud, hopefully, tomorrow will be better!

**Miracles Don’t Exist**

 

Gods. That’s how people called them. Gods. He was one of those Gods. He wasn’t anything special, but at the beginning of time itself, he had been there. There had been others with him, they had walked the same path. They had seen the world arise and fall, humans coming and going, and after thousands of years they started to interact with those same humans. They gave humankind tools, they helped them and punished them, they fell in love with them and mistakes were made because they might had been Gods but they were nowhere perfect. Then people started to give them names, to pay attention, make sacrifices in their names and their power increased with every pray. 

 

He soon discovered that his powers were related somehow with water. Humans placed him as someone’s sibling - they were probably all siblings, so he didn’t care - and the other one was made of fire. Then someone else was added to their family, a God made of gold. The three of them grew closer and closer as they spend years watching over humans that prayed for their help. 

 

Then something happened. Something that no God saw coming. It had been probably progressive, not an overnight event, but whatever. There wasn't anything any of them could have done to prevent it. He would later on think back and notice how some Gods had disappeared, forgotten forever even by them. As he looked around himself, he knew what it had been: people stop needing them, stop believing in them. It hurt more than he was comfortable admitting. But at least he had his siblings with him when he fell. He was a fallen God, born in a mythology - because religion turned into mythology when people stop believing in their Gods - the had been given thousands of names throughout history and now? Now he had none. 

 

So, they gave themselves names, used names of real humans and adopted their identities. All Gods must have done the same or would do the same as soon as they were to be forgotten. The three of them remained as a pack, where one went, the others followed suit. As years passed, they changed names, countries, cities. They had been forgotten and some of their most powerful abilities might have disappeared, but they were still immortals. It would be suspicious to live in the same city for thousands of years without people noticing. But life on Earth was boring, too slow for someone who didn’t have to worry about time. Until he met a human…

 

It was the early 21st century, he and his siblings had adopted the identity of Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart and Mick Rory. They had established their residence in Central City, where they also owned one of the country’s most successful companies. The human was a youngling that reminded him of a lover another God had kidnapped back in Ancient Greece. The kid, because he didn’t look of age yet, was waiting in his office. The post to be fulfilled was as his secretary. Len - as he went - liked him. He liked the windswept brown hair, the emerald eyes, the reddish lips, the bright smile, and the body. Len wasn’t above lusting for a human but this one? This one was the cherry and Len wanted him badly. Gods weren’t known for their restrain. So, he hired Barry Allen on the spot. The smile sent his way was enough to get him hard in his slacks. 

 

That day he discovered two things: that he wasn’t above using a bit of glamour to learn more about his soon to be secretary and that Barry Allen was eager to please. This courtship was going to be so much fun. Lisa mocked him that night when she saw him planning the following weeks. But it was worthy when after three month of working together - and admitting that Barry wasn’t just a pretty face, but a capable employee - he got to see Barry blushing. It had been silly and not something new. He had arrived and Barry was already there (later than he was supposed to, but sooner than Len).

 

“Good morning, Barry. Did you do something to your hair?” That usually worked pretty well with women and he was surprised when Barry looked up and there was the slightest touch of pink on his cheeks. “It looks really good today.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Snart.” He was even rewarded with a tiny smile. He should have tried complimenting him from the start instead of asking him to accompany him to dinners and hotels. Humans were strange like that. “Your meeting at ten has been cancelled, Mr. Roos wants you to know that he is very sorry, but his wife is undergoing surgery. He hopes you understand.”

 

“I do. Please, make sure to send his wife a bouquet of flowers and a get-well-soon gift.” They were in his office now. “Can you arrange the three o’clock meeting to be moved at eleven instead?” 

 

“Yes, sir. I will send the email as soon as we get through your schedule for today.” The kid was too efficient, Len wished there was something he could punish him for. If he weren’t so himself but a little more like some of his siblings and use his glamour to get the youngling bending over his desk… Would Barry blush as he fucked him from behind? Would he moan wantonly and beg for more? “Mr. Snart?”

 

“Sorry, Barry. Were you saying?” He tried to focus but it was hard when all he could see was Barry blushing. 

 

“Where do you want me to make reservations for dinner tonight?” Dinner? He tried to remember if he had a special dinner tonight. “With your partner and sister, Mr. Snart.”

 

“Can you cancel dinner with them? I feel like staying in tonight.” Barry blushed and Len arched an eyebrow. “Is there a problem with that, Barry?”

 

“No, sir.” Fuck, the kid calling him ‘sir’ wasn’t making his situation any easier. “Would you like me to get some takeaway menus, sir?”

 

He got up and rounded his desk and leaned against it. His eyes shone for a second, more blue than it was humanly possible. As he had stated before, he wasn’t above using glamour to get what he wanted. There was only one person he draw the line with, that was Barry. Lisa said that the human was his weakness. He was inclined to believe he was. As Barry’s eyes turned glassy and his face relaxed, Len’s stomach churned. 

 

“Scarlet.” He made sure to use that nickname only when Barry was under the influence of his glamour. “Would you go out with me tonight?”

 

“Yes.” He strode until he was standing in front of his secretary and caressed his cheek. He never ordered the young man to do anything like this, he made sure to use his powers just to get honest answers. Like he had done when he hired him. 

 

“Would you like me to kiss you? To bed you?” He tilted Barry’s head to the side, unable to look into those lifeless eyes and not feel disgusted with himself. Instead, he pressed his nose against the curve of his neck. “To claim you as mine?”

 

“Yes.” He could do all that like this, but he would never do it. Barry deserved better. 

 

“Do you love me?” Wasn’t that the million dollar question? The bane of his existence! 

 

“Yes.” Because Barry loved him but was too afraid to allow it to happen. The kid needed the job to pay for his tuition debts. He had told him the first time that Len had used glamour on him. Back then he had said that he was trying to move on, that he loved his foster sister Iris but had decided to move on when she had chosen her father’s partner. “I love you.” 

 

Len let go and stepped back. He closed his eyes and dissipated the glamour. Barry blinked twice and breathed deeply. Len hadn’t know he had a heart until he found himself falling for his secretary. It might have taken him some time to realise it, and some help from Lisa and Mick, but he admitted it now. He loved Barry Allen. Still, the human wasn’t for him. 

 

“Why don’t you come over tonight? We have dinner and we can talk about my trip next week.” Yet, he put himself out there, like another human being. Fuck, for Barry Allen he would give up his immortality and the remaining powers he had. “Tomorrow is your day off and I want everything planned as soon as possible.”

 

“We can do it here, sir. It would be highly inappropriate for me to have dinner with you.” He wished he could be ruthless as Mick, who never beat around the bushes, or as confident as Lisa, who just took what she wanted and felt no regret. 

 

“Kid, it’s dinner and I don’t want you passing out on me because I keep you here until very late.” He dismissed Barry without letting him protest further. The kid would leave the building with him, work until late and then leave to his own apartment. It was torture for Len. “I love you too, Barry.”

 

As he stood alone in his office, staring blankly at the carpet, he wished he had all the power he used to have. He wished he wasn’t a fallen God, he wished that he hadn’t met the young man outside or fallen for him. He breathed deeply, inhale, exhale. He was going to love this youngling for the rest of his existence. This human that was going to die one day but would forever live in Len’s heart. A single tear fell from his eyes as he realised that it was for the best if he stopped trying to get Barry to be with him. It was the best for the two of them. Because Len was a fallen God, he knew miracles didn’t exist anymore. And life wasn’t a stupid movie where everything was solved by the end! No, Len was going to suffer through ages but he would never forget Barry Allen. And that was the ending of their not-story. 


End file.
